Naruto DxD : The Last Noble
by Vanscovsky
Summary: Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dan juga merupakan keturunan bangsa Noble terakhir yang masih tersisa, harus menghadapi lawan-lawan yang kuat setelah terbentuknya Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, bagaimana petualangan Naruto bersama teman-teman barunya, silahkan cari tahu sendiri dengan membaca Fiction ini. Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto (Maybe)! Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Naruto DxD : The Last Noble**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya**

**Summary : Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh dan juga merupakan keturunan bangsa Noble terakhir yang masih tersisa, harus menghadapi lawan-lawan yang kuat setelah terbentuknya Aliansi Tiga Fraksi, bagaimana petualangan Naruto bersama teman-teman barunya, silahkan cari tahu sendiri dengan membaca Fiction ini. Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto (Maybe).**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Lemon, Lime, Rape, Typo, and ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah tempat yang dinamakan _Grigori_ terlihat Azazel sang pemimpin tertinggi dari fraksi Malaikat Jatuh baru saja selesai mengadakan rapat di karenakan penyerangan salah satu anak buahnya yang bernama Kokabiel di wilayah Iblis, apalagi saat itu Kokabiel bersama anak buahnya mencuri beberapa pedang Excalibur yang memancing pihak Malaikat mengirimkan anggotanya untuk memusnahkan Excalibur tersebut.

Akhirnya bentroklah ketiga pihak yang sudah lama menahan diri, pihak Malaikat Jatuh yang di pimpin oleh Kokabiel menyerang wilayah Iblis yang berada di Kuoh Academy. Sedangkan dari pihak Iblis sendiri bekerja sama dengan pihak Malaikat untuk menghancurkan pedang Excalibur tersebut.

Atas kejadian tersebut Azazel menyuruh _Hakuryuukou_ untuk membawa Kokabiel dalam keadaan hidup dan Kokabiel pun di bekukan di es abadi oleh Azazel. Karena kejadian itu di adakanlah pertemuan Tiga Fraksi yang akan di adakan di Kuoh Academy.

"Shemhazai, boleh aku membawa Naruto ikut ke dalam pertemuan Tiga Fraksi nanti?" tanya Azazel kepada wakilnya.

Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto adalah pangeran dari Lukedonia, sebuah tempat dimana terdapat sebuah bangsa yang dinamakan _'Noble'_. Noble bisa di katakan juga hampir sama dengan Vampire karena mereka bisa hidup hingga ratusan tahun bahkan ribuan tahun dan akan membuat wajah mereka terlihat awet muda.

12 Tahun yang lalu terjadi perang saudara di Lukedonia, dan itu hanya menyisakan Naruto seorang, dan ketika itu pula Shemhazai yang sedang melakukan misi yang di berikan Azazel melihat perang tersebut dan menyelamatkan seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun, Shemhazai langsung membawanya dan menjadikannya anak angkat karena dirinya hanya mempunyai seorang anak perempuan dari sang istri yang merupakan Iblis.

Naruto adalah pemuda yang sangat unik, memiliki kemampuan yang dinamakan _'Blood Reign'_, Blood Reign adalah sebuah kekuatan dimana sang pemilik bisa membuat, memperbanyak, mengetahui, dan melihat potensi seseorang dengan hanya merasakan aliran darah mereka.

"Ya nanti aku sampaikan pada Naruto-kun." kata Shemhazai.

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar apartemen terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sebahu berusia 18 tahun sedang bersiap-siap untuk menuju kota Kuoh karena baru saja sang ayah angkat menghubunginya lewat saluran seluler.

Dalam hati pemuda itu sangat senang karena akan bertemu teman masa kecilnya yang berada di kota Kuoh yang sekarang menjadi Iblis Renkarnasi dari keluarga Gremory, Naruto mengenakan kaos putih berkerah tanpa lengan dengan di padukan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna hitam.

Sambil tersenyum senang Naruto membuka pintu kamar apartemennya, 'Kita akan bertemu lagi Akeno-hime. Ku harap kau mengingatku.' batin Naruto.

**OoOoO**

Di sebuah kereta yang menuju kota Kuoh Naruto hanya memandangi kaca tempat dimana dia duduk, pikirannya melayang mengingat pertemuan dengan seorang anak yang telah mencuri hatinya, seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan mata violet yang sangat indah, seorang anak dari salah satu jendral Malaikat Jatuh, nama anak tersebut adalah Akeno Himejima, anak dari Baraqiel dan Shuri Himejima. Akeno meninggalkan rumah ketika Ibunya meninggal dunia. Entah Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Akeno meninggalkan rumah, sampai baru-baru ini Naruto mengetahui Akeno berada di kota Kuoh dan menjadi Iblis Renkarnasi keluarga Gremory.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto tiba di kota Kuoh, tidak ada yang menjemputnya sama sekali, sekali lagi Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju Kuoh Academy. Dari stasiun kereta menuju Kuoh Academy lumayan dekat, Naruto juga bisa melihat-lihat kota yang di jadikan pertempuran beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tidak berapa lama Naruto pun sampai di Kuoh Academy, terlihat seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan sedang berbicara dengan sekumpulan orang yang Naruto bisa rasakan bahwa mereka adalah Iblis dari keluarga Gremory, Naruto juga melihat wanita yang mengisi hatinya berada disitu, tubuhnya sudah tumbuh dengan sempurna, wajah cantiknya terlihat jelas, rambutnya sudah tumbuh panjang dan mata violet yang indah akan membius siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Naruto bersandar memasukan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana di samping gerbang pintu masuk Kuoh Academy. "_Hakuryuukou_, _Sekiryuutei_, tidak ku sangka bertemu mereka di sini." kata Naruto tenang memandang mereka semua.

Tapi tampaknya suara Naruto di dengar oleh mereka, mereka pun memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh selidik.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah crimson yang di ketahui adalah Rias Gremory.

Naruto mengabaikan ucapan itu, tatapannya masih memandang Akeno dengan lembut kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah pemuda berambut silver dan berkata, "Jadi begini sambutan dari Azazel-san yang menyuruhku datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk berjalan sendirian ke Kuoh Academy ini."

"Ah maaf kukira kau akan datang satu jam lagi, jadi aku menyapa _Sekiryuutei_ terlebih dahulu sebelum menjemputmu." kata Vali yang tidak menyangka salah satu dari perwakilan Shemhazai datang lebih awal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah jika kau sudah selesai menyapa mereka bisakah kau bawa aku menemui Azazel-san?" tanya Naruto tersenyum kearah mereka semua.

"Ya, mari ikuti aku." kata Vali yang berjalan terlebih dahulu dan di ikuti oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang melewati keluarga Gremory hanya tersenyum ramah sehingga menyebabkan beberapa gadis disana bersemu merah karena senyumannya. Setelah agak jauh Naruto berbalik arah dan berkata.

"Akeno-hime kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." kata Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Akeno.

Akeno yang mendengar itu hanya terkejut, bagaimana pemuda itu bisa tahu namanya. Akeno mencoba mengingat-ingat apakah dirinya pernah bertemu pemuda itu sebelumnya tapi hasilnya nihil karena Akeno tidak bisa mengingat pemuda tersebut.

"Brengsek kau orang asing, beraninya menggoda Akeno-san!" teriak Issei yang melihat pemuda tersebut semakin jauh.

"Akeno, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Rias yang mendengar bahwa pemuda tadi menyebutkan nama Akeno.

"Aku tidak ingat Buchou pernah mengenal pemuda itu, tapi jujur pemuda itu sangat tampan Ufufufu." kata Akeno yang nampaknya terpesona dengan karisma Naruto.

Rias hanya menghela nafas karena sifat dari 'Queen' nya ini yang terpesona dengan pemuda asing. Tapi cukup di akui Rias bahwa pemuda berambut kuning tersebut cukup tampan.

"Yang jelas pemuda tadi dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh karena mengenal Vali dan Azazel." kata Kiba yang mendengar pemuda itu menyebutkan nama Gubernur tertinggi Malaikat Jatuh.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Baiklah mari kita kembali ke ruang klub." kata Rias menyuruh mereka semua kembali ke ruang klub.

Tapi tidak bagi Akeno, Akeno masih mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa pemuda yang tadi, penampilannya sedikit tidak asing di mata Akeno, tapi Akeno tidak bisa mengingat siapa sosok pemuda tadi, dan tidak dapat di pungkiri bahwa kini jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

**OoOoO**

Naruto kini berada di apartemen yang di sediakan Azazel, setelah berbicara sebentar dengan Azazel, Naruto mengistirahatkan tubuhnya untuk pertemuan yang akan di adakan besok.

"Kau makin cantik Akeno, tapi sayang nampaknya kau telah melupakanku." kata Naruto yang kini memejamkan matanya.

Esok harinya Naruto sudah bersiap-siap menuju Kuoh Academy, karena hari ini adalah pertemuan antara Tiga Fraksi. Di perjalanan nampaknya Naruto bertemu kembali dengan Akeno dan keluarga Gremory lainnya.

"Hai kita bertemu kembali Akeno-hime." kata Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Akeno.

Akeno yang di sapa oleh pemuda berambut pirang tersebut bersemu merah di kedua pipinya karena panggilan dengan tambahan suffix _'hime'_ di belakang namanya. Begitu juga dengan para gadis yang melihat senyuman secerah mentari dari Naruto bersemu merah di kedua pipi para gadis.

Issei yang melihat itu kesal bukan main, beraninya membuat para gadis bersemu merah di depan matanya, "Hei pirang mau apa kau?!" tanya Issei dengan nada tinggi.

"Hai _Sekiryuutei_ kita bertemu lagi." kata Naruto tersenyum kearah Issei. "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa hanya saja aku ingin berangkat ke Kuoh Academy, dan secara kebetulan atau takdir bertemu kalian disini." sambungnya kemudian.

"Itu pasti hanya alasanmu saja pirang? Pasti ada alasan lain?" tanya Issei penuh selidik.

"Ah itu benar sekali _Sekiryuutei_, ada alasan lain aku berada disini, bisa di bilang aku hanya ingin menemui Akeno-hime." jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan Issei.

Lagi-lagi Akeno di buat bersemu merah di kedua pipinya karena ada pemuda tampan yang ingin menemuinya, "Maaf tapi aku tidak mengenalmu?" kata Akeno yang merasa tidak mengenal pemuda di depannya.

Issei yang mendengar itu menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek pada Naruto, karena Akeno tidak mengenalnya.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali ya, 7 tahun tidak bertemu ku kira kau merindukanku tetapi aku salah, ternyata hanya aku yang merindukanmu Akeno Himejima hingga detik ini." kata Naruto menghela nafas karena Akeno tidak mengenalnya. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mengingatku, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kita akan bertemu kembali di Kuoh Academy." sambungnya kemudian.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya tampak sepi kemudian membentangkan sepasang sayap burung yang terbuat dari darah kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan mereka semua, semua anggota keluarga Gremory memandang horor pemuda yang membentangkan sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari darah.

Tapi berbeda dengan Akeno, Akeno yang memandang itu menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air mata kebahagiaan, penyesalan, dan kebodohan dirinya kenapa pemuda yang selama ini memenuhi ruang hatinya tidak dapat di kenali olehnya, detik itu juga Akeno bersimpuh ke tanah dan menangis sambil berteriak, "Naruto!"

Semua anggota keluarga Gremory menatap Akeno dengan tatapan bingung kecuali Rias yang mengetahui bahwa tadi Akeno menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sangat di cintainya. Rias mendekati Akeno dan membantunya untuk bangun dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sudah kita pasti bertemu dengannya lagi nanti malam, jangan menangis, aku pastikan bahwa Naruto tidak akan marah padamu." kata Rias mencoba menenangkan Akeno.

Semua memandang adegan itu hanya bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Akeno menangis dan Rias juga nampaknya mengetahui pemuda tadi.

"Ano Buchou, kalau boleh tahu siapa pemuda pirang tadi?" tanya Issei penasaran.

Rias melepas pelukannya pada Akeno dan memandang Issei dan semuanya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan minta penjelasan. Rias menghela nafas panjang kemudian berbicara, "Pemuda tadi bernama Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, teman masa kecil Akeno dan juga orang yang sangat Akeno cintai sampai detik ini." kata Rias menjelaskan siapa pemuda tadi.

Mendengar penjelasan dari sang Buchou semua orang hanya bisa terdiam, karena pemuda yang di temuinya adalah pemuda yang selama ini Akeno rindukan, dan dari ucapan pemuda yang bernama Naruto tadi juga nampaknya merindukan Akeno dan bisa di lihat dari tatapannya yang tidak pernah lepas memandangi Akeno.

Mereka berharap bahwa pemuda itu tidak marah dengan Akeno karena tidak bisa mengingat dirinya, sementara Issei bersedih karena Akeno salah satu _'Onee-sama'_ di Kuoh Academy telah memiliki tambatan hati dan pasti tidak bisa masuk kedalam kerajaan harem yang Issei buat nanti kelak setelah mendapatkan lisensi Iblis kelas atas.

**OoOoO**

Di sebuah tempat sebut saja tempat pemacingan yang biasa di lakukan Azazel sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Nampak sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh Azazel sedang memancing dengan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sebahu. Nampaknya mereka berdua sedang berbicara santai sambil memancing.

"Bagaimana? Sudah bertemu putri dari Baraqiel itu Naruto?" tanya Azazel yang melempar pancingannya.

"Ya, hanya saja nampaknya dia telah melupakanku." kata Naruto yang menunggu umpannya di makan ikan-ikan. "Dan entah mengapa itu membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit."

Mereka berdua nampak akrab, Naruto sama seperti Azazel yang tidak suka dengan adanya peperangan yang memakan banyak korban jiwa, walaupun dirinya salah satu anggota Grigori tapi Naruto bukan orang yang maniak akan peperangan. Bisa di bilang kekuatan Naruto setara dengan para _Super Devil _ketika Naruto membuka segel _'Soul Weapon'._

Naruto juga tidak pernah menampakan diri saat pertemuan Grigori berlangsung karena menurutnya lebih baik tidur daripada menghadiri pertemuan yang sering di adakan.

Naruto di besarkan oleh salah satu pemimpin tertinggi pihak Malaikat Jatuh selama kurang lebih hingga umurnya menginjak 16 tahun, setelah itu Naruto berusaha mandiri dengan bekerja di kedai Ramen, walaupun begitu Shemhazai tetap sering mengirim Naruto uang untuk biaya hidup.

"Tapi aku yakin Akeno-chan tetap menyukaimu Naruto." kata Azazel yang masih setia menunggu umpannya di makan ikan-ikan.

"Ku harap begitu Azazel-san, dan juga ku harap cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan." kata Naruto yang mengangkat pancingannya karena umpannya di makan oleh ikan.

Azazel memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit sedih, karena peristiwa 'itu' Akeno meninggalkan rumah, dan ketika Naruto berusaha mencarinya tidak membuahkan hasil, hingga umurnya 14 tahun Naruto mengetahui bahwa Akeno berada di keluarga Gremory dan menjadi Iblis Renkarnasi. Naruto ingin sekali menemui Akeno saat itu juga tapi ditahan karena takut memicu terjadinya perang di kedua belah pihak, karena Akeno berada di pihak Iblis, dan Naruto berada di pihak Malaikat Jatuh.

Dan ketika mendengar kabar mengenai pertemuan Tiga Fraksi dari sang ayah angkat Shemhazai, Naruto langsung menyetujuinya untuk ikut. Tapi apa yang di dapatkannya, sang gadis melupakan dirinya dan mengatakan tidak mengenalnya, itu membuat Naruto terasa di tusuk ribuan _**[Light Spear]**_.

"Baiklah kita sudahi saja acara memancing kita, kita berangkat sekarang ke Kuoh Academy." kata Azazel membereskan alat pancingannya, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang membantu membereskan alat pancingan Azazel.

Azazel pun mengeluarkan enam pasang sayap Malaikat berwarna hitam, warnanya begitu hitam pekat seperti malam yang tiada akhir, sedangkan Naruto mengeluarkan sepasang sayap burung yang terbuat dari darah. Mereka berdua pun terbang menuju Kuoh Academy untuk menghadiri pertemuan Tiga Fraksi.

Di sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tempat pertemuan Tiga Fraksi, terlihat beberapa Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis yang berjaga-jaga di luar Kuoh Academy. Sementara di dalam ruangan terlihat Sirzechs Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan dari pihak Iblis, Michael dari pihak Malaikat dan Azazel dari pihak Malaikat jatuh, begitu juga dengan dua keluarga yang terlibat atas insiden tersebut, keluarga Rias Gremory dan keluarga Sona Sitri yang di wakili olah Sona Sitri dan Tsubaki Shinra. Begitu juga dari pihak Malaikat yang membawa Irina Shidou, dan pihak Malaikat Jatuh yang membawa Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto dan Vali.

Terlihat Naruto sedang memandangi jendela luar dengan perasaan campur aduk karena pertemuan tadi siang dengan keluarga Gremory, sedangkan Akeno menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sendu kearah Naruto. Pertemuan berjalan lancar tanpa ada hambatan sama sekali.

"Nah, maka dari itu tiga orang yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan pertemuan Tiga Fraksi ini, dan berpotensi untuk merubah dunia. _Sekiryuutei_, _Hakuryuukou_, dan _Prince of Noble_." kata Azazel menyebutkan gelar mereka masing-masing.

Semua orang bingung dengan ucapan Azazel mengenai orang terakhir kecuali Azazel dan Akeno yang mengetahui identitas tersebut.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan itu Azazel-san, aku hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang dan kelak akan mempunyai istri dan melahirkan satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan." kata Naruto dengan tenang dan masih memandang jendela luar ruang tersebut.

"Ya, aku pastikan Akeno-chan akan dengan senang hati menerimamu menjadi suaminya kelak." kata Azazel tersenyum kearah Akeno yang kini bersemu merah.

"Ya, semoga ucapanmu benar." kata Naruto tanpa mengubah posisinya.

Kini semua orang tahu siapa yang di sebutkan oleh Azazel tadi, ternyata adalah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sebahu yang sedang memandang ke arah luar dari jendela tempat pertemuan berlangsung.

"Tidak masalah selama aku masih bisa bertarung dengan orang yang kuat." kata Vali yang menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok.

"Tanpa perang pun kau masih bisa bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat." kata Azazel memberitahukan kepada Vali.

"Begitulah." kata Vali singkat.

"Nah bagaimana denganmu _Sekiryuutei_?" tanya Azazel kepada Issei.

"Mungkin aku juga setuju karena nanti aku bisa melakukan hal-hal mesum ketika menjadi Iblis Kelas Atas." kata Issei dengan wajah mesumnya dan mendapat helaan nafas dari keluarganya.

Sementara Azazel hanya tertawa mendengar pendapat dari Issei, Sirzechs, Serafall dan Michael hanya menghela nafas panjang tidak menyangka pemilik _Sekiryuutei_ orang yang sangat mesum, sementara itu Akeno berjalan mendekati Naruto untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku Naruto-kun, maaf karena tidak bisa mengenalimu dengan cepat." kata Akeno yang mengeluarkan butiran-butiran air mata dari kedua bola matanya.

Pandangan Naruto kini beralih kearah Akeno dan melihat butiran-butiran bening turun dari bola mata indahnya dan itu membuat hati Naruto sakit, benarkah dirinya terlalu kejam hingga dirinya tidak mau melihat Akeno sedikit pun selama pertemuan, Naruto langsung menghapus air mata tersebut dan memeluk Akeno dengan erat. Akeno pun membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Sudah aku maafkan sebelum kau meminta maaf Akeno-hime, maaf kalau aku keterlaluan tadi." kata Naruto yang memeluk Akeno dengan erat.

Semua yang menyaksikan itu hanya tersenyum karena pertemuan Tiga Fraksi dapat menyebabkan pertemuan dua orang yang saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena beberapa detik kemudian semua orang berhenti kecuali sebagian orang yang memiliki kekuatan lebih, kekuatan sang naga dan seseorang yang di lindungi oleh pedang suci.

_"Forbidden Balor View"_ kata Azazel.

Semua orang yang saat ini tidak terkena dampak _'Forbidden Balor View'_ terkejut dengan ucapan Azazel kecuali Naruto. Orang-orang tersebut adalah Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia, Michael, Vali, Issei, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba dan Akeno yang sempat berpelukan dengan Naruto, karena Naruto melindungi Akeno dengan kekuatan _'Blood Reign' _miliknya.

"Jadi bocah setengah vampire itu ada disini ya?" tanya Naruto yang sudah melepas pelukannya.

Semua anggota keluarga Gremory tampak terkejut dengan ucapan dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengenalnya Naruto-kun?" tanya Sirzechs yang sepertinya tertarik dengan Naruto karena bisa menahan _'Forbidden Balor View'_.

"Aku sempat menolong bocah itu sewaktu dia di kejar-kejar oleh _Vampire Hunter_, dan tidak ku sangka bocah itu ada di sini. Apa dia juga termasuk dalam keluarga Gremory?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah tersenyum berharap bocah itu termasuk dalam keluarga Gremory.

"Ya, Gasper termasuk dalam keluarga Gremory." jawab Sirzechs dengan tersenyum tidak menyangka bahwa Gasper mengenal _Prince of Noble._

"Syukurlah kalau dia termasuk dari keluarga Gremory." kata Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi Naruto-kun kenal dengan Gasper?" tanya Akeno.

"Ya, saat umur 16 tahun aku bertemu dengan bocah setengah vampire itu yang sedang di kejar-kejar oleh _Vampire Hunter_, dan kurang lebih selama 1 bulan aku tinggal bersamanya dan ketika Tou-sama memanggilku untuk kembali aku tidak tahu keadaan bocah setengah vampire itu. Dan tidak ku sangka bocah setengah vampire itu keluarga Gremory sekarang." jawab Naruto tersenyum mengingat pertemuan dan tinggal dengan Gasper yang suka dengan crossdressing.

"Sepertinya kita tunda dulu pembicaraan ini, Naruto tolong kau urus semua orang yang membeku karena _'Forbidden Balor View' _dengan kekuatanmu." kata Azazel menyuruh Naruto membangunkan semua orang yang membeku di dalam ruangan rapat Tiga Fraksi.

"Ya Baiklah." kata Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan sambil bergumam sesuatu.

_**"Blood Way!"**_

Semua orang yang tadinya membeku karena waktu telah di hentikan oleh Gasper kembali seperti semula, dan mereka tampak bingung dengan situasi yang ada, Sirzechs menjelaskan situasi itu pada Rias dan menyuruh Rias melakukan Rokade dengan salah satu pion 'Rook' yang berada di ruang klub, dan juga akan mengirim Issei dengan sihir Sirzechs Lucifer.

**OoOoO**

"Nah Vali bisa kau tolong sibukan mereka untuk sementara." kata Azazel meminta Vali untuk menyibukan mereka yang berada di luar sana.

"Baiklah dari pada aku disini mati kebosanan." kata Vali yang mengeluarkan sepasang sayap Sacred Gear miliknya dan terbang keluar dari gedung pertemuan.

Vali sudah terbang dan menggunakan Balance Breaker dengan sempurna, sementara itu Issei yang sudah di berikan dua gelang oleh Azazel berangkat dengan Rias yang melakukan Rokade.

Setelah Issei sampai di tempat ruang klub terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar di tempat pertemuan antara Tiga Fraksi. Tapi semua orang selamat berkat pelindung yang di buat oleh Azazel, Sirzechs dan juga Michael.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat siapa yang menghancurkan tempat pertemuan Tiga Fraksi.

Yang menghancurkan tempat pertemuan Tiga Fraksi adalah Katarea Leviathan yang merupakan keturunan langsung dari Maou Leviathan.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan Maou Satan Sirzechs, Serafall." kata Katerea Leviathan dengan senyuman Iblisnya.

"Ara ara Obaa-sama jangan main menghancurkan saja, bagaimana jika kami semua mati." kata Naruto yang maju kedepan dengan wajah penuh ejekan.

"Beraninya kau bocah, siapa kau? Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu." kata Katerea dengan wajah kesal.

Azazel hanya tertawa renyah melihat Naruto tampaknya benar-benar serius hingga mengeluarkan kalimat ejekan yang sangat menyakitkan hati. Sementara yang lain hanya memandang bingung Azazel yang tertawa senang.

"Ada apa Azazel-dono kenapa anda tertawa?" tanya Michael bingung kenapa Azazel tertawa di saat seperti ini.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan melihat orang yang di juluki _Prince of Noble_ beraksi." kata Azazel yang tahu tabiat Naruto dari Shemhazai, karena biasanya jika Naruto serius dia akan mengejek lawannya.

"Jangan bercanda Azazel mana mungkin Naruto-kun kuat melawan Katerea." kata Sirzechs yang tidak percaya bahwa Naruto akan kuat melawan Katerea, walaupun dalam hati ingin tahu seberapa jauh kekuatan yang di miliki Naruto hingga Azazel tertawa senang di buatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku Obaa-sama, hanya saja kau mengganggu terciptanya perdamaian di dunia ini, jadi anggaplah aku adalah seseorang yang akan membinasakanmu." kata Naruto yang kini meningkatkan kekuatan Spiritualnya hingga memasuki _Ultimate-Class Devil._

Semua orang yang kekuatannya di bawah _Ultimate-Class Devil_ hanya bisa terdiam merasakan kekuatan yang benar-benar dahsyat, sementara Katerea hanya bisa mengumpat karena pemuda yang tidak tahu siapa berani menghinanya sejauh ini.

"Brengsek kau, mulutmu perlu aku sobek rupanya." kata Karetea yang kini terbang di udara.

"Nah, Azazel-san, Michael-san, Sirzechs-san tolong kalian buat perisai pelindung, aku takut kalian terkena imbasnya. Dan Akeno-hime jangan khawatir aku pasti mengalahkannya." kata Naruto tersenyum kearah Akeno.

"Ya hati-hati Naruto-kun." kata Akeno bersemu merah dengan senyuman Naruto.

Sepasang sayap berbentuk sayap burung yang terbuat dari darah bertengger manis di punggung Naruto, Naruto pun terbang di udara dan menatap Katerea dengan dingin.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi 30 _**[Blood Spear]**_ terbentuk mengelilingi Naruto dan siap menghantamkannya kepada Katerea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca karangan saya, untuk _**Legend of Devil Naruto**_ baru jadi sekitar 30 persen dan untuk _**Naruto The Dragon Slayer Sacred Gear**_ baru jadi sekitar 15 persen. Sebagai pembaca yang baik harap meninggalkan jejak di kotak Review karena Review anda adalah semangat bagiku dan inspirasi bagiku.

.

_**Keterangan :**_

• Blood Way : Teknik mematahkan segala bentuk sihir atau kekuatan yang menyebabkan tubuh seseorang beku/berhenti dengan sesuatu dengan cara mengalirkan kembali aliran darah orang tersebut.

• Blood Spear : Teknik menciptakan sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari darah, bisa di katakan tombak tersebut sama berbahayanya dengan tombak cahaya dan lebih tajam dari tombak cahaya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Naruto DxD : The Last Noble**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : Naruto x Akeno and Other Pairing**

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural**

**Disclaimed : Naruto & High School DxD bukan punya saya**

**Summary : Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto seorang pemuda dari bangsa Noble dan juga merupakan Noble terakhir yang masih tersisa, bersama teman-teman barunya akan menjalani petualangan yang akan melibatkan orang-orang hebat dan juga akan melawan musuh-musuh baru. Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto (Maybe).**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Lemon, Lime, Rape, Typo, and ETC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Question & Answer :**

Q : Apa pairing Naruto bisa nambah gak?

A : Maaf hanya Akeno saja.

Q : Bagaimana penjelasan sayap Naruto?

A : Itu dari 'Blood Reign', karena Blood Reign bisa membuat darah dari ketiadaan, dan disini Naruto membuat darah tersebut jadi sepasang sayap burung.

Q : Apa sayap Naruto bisa bertambah?

A : Sebenarnya sayap Naruto tidak berpengaruh apapun karena memang Naruto membuatnya sendiri bukan seperti Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat yang kekuatannya di tentukan dari jumlah sayap.

Q : Apa Alurnya tidak terlalu cepat?

A : Menurutku tidak, kalau dari awal Issei di bangkitkan akan terasa membosankan. Dan untuk cerita itu saya udah ada sendiri di 'Naruto The Dragon Slayer Sacred Gear'.

Q : Apa Naruto nanti jadi Iblis?

A : Tentu saja tidak, Naruto di sini dari bangsa 'Noble', untuk Noble sendiri saya ambil dari manga korea dengan judul 'Noblesse'.

**Question & Answer End**

**.**

**Terima kasih yang sudah baca Fiction karangan saya, buat yang Review, Follow, Favorite saya ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih, dan untuk silent reader terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction saya, langsung saja ini chapter 2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Naruto melawan Katerea**

**.**

**.**

30 _**[Blood Spear]**_ mengarah dengan cepat ke Katerea yang berada di depan Naruto, dengan gerakan yang luwes Katerea menghindari semua _**[Blood Spear]**_ milik Naruto dan membalas Naruto dengan dengan serangan beberapa _**[Demonic Power]**_ kearah Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam saja tanpa bergerak sama sekali tapi banyak _**[Blood Shield]**_ yang melindungi Naruto dari serangan_** [Demonic Power] **_milik Katerea.

"Hanya segitu saja yang bisa di lakukan Obaa-sama, berikan aku serangan terbaikmu Obaa-sama." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah Katerea.

Katerea terkejut bukan main dengan pemuda di depannya, dia sama sekali tidak menghindari serangan dari Katerea dan hanya di tahan oleh darah-darah yang membentuk perisai, dan setelah itu Katerea geram bukan main karena dirinya merasa di hina oleh pemuda asing. Apalagi menyebutnya dengan kata _'Obaa-sama' _yang seakan-akan Katerea sudah tua sekali.

"Brengsek kau bocah tengik!" umpat Katerea membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir untuk menembakan _**[Demonic Power]**_ miliknya.

Tembakan _**[Demonic Power]**_ yang sangat besar menghantam Naruto dengan telak, tapi sayang hantaman itu hanya mengenai _**[Blood Shield]**_ yang Naruto buat, Naruto tersenyum kearah Katerea, tepatnya tersenyum mengejek.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam pelindung yang Sirzechs, Michael dan Azazel buat memandang itu dengan takjub, tidak percaya, dan benar-benar luar biasa, kecuali Azazel dan Akeno yang mengetahui sejauh mana kekuatan Naruto.

"Hebat! Naruto-san benar-benar hebat, aku tidak menyangka, serangan Katerea sama sekali tidak berpengaruh." kata Michael memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kagum.

"Hahaha, itu belum seberapa Michael, bahkan kekuatan Naruto setara dengan Sirzechs saat menggunakan _'True Form' __**Power of Destruction**_." kata Azazel bangga dengan salah satu anggotanya.

"Benarkah itu Azazel? Sulit di percaya, padahal umurnya masih muda." kata Sirzechs yang kagum dengan kemampuan Naruto, apalagi setelah di beri tahu bahwa kekuatan Naruto setara dengan _'True Form' _miliknya.

"Buat apa aku berbohong Sirzechs, itu tidak ada gunanya." Pandangan Azazel beralih kearah keluarga Gremory dan keluarga Sitri serta gadis cantik yang di ketahui bernama Irina Shidou, "Bisakah kalian membantu Vali membereskan para penyihir itu, sementara Grayfia menganalisa gerbang sihir tersebut." kata Azazel meminta tolong kepada keluarga Gremory dan keluarga Sitri serta Irina.

"Kami bisa!" jawab mereka serempak kemudian keluar dari dalam pelindung yang di buat oleh Sirzechs, Michael dan Azazel.

Akeno, Xenovia, dan Kiba menyerang dari sisi kiri pelindung yang di buat oleh kekuatan Tiga Fraksi.

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Akeno dengan tangan menjulur keatas, tidak beberapa lama _**[Lightning]**_ menghantam para penyihir.

Sementara Kiba melesat dengan cepat menyerang para penyihir dengan senjata _'Demonic Holy Sword' _miliknya, sedangkan Xenovia menebas dengan cepat para penyihir yang berada di dekatnya dengan pedang _'Durandal'_.

Di sisi lain serangan gabungan Sona dengan Tsubaki berhasil membunuh beberapa penyihir, sedangkan Irina menebas para penyihir dengan pedang _'Excalibur Mimic' _miliknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto-kun benar-benar hebat." kata Serafall memandang takjub Naruto yang sedang menghadapi Katerea.

Di tempat lain, Rias dan Issei baru saja sampai ke ruang dimana Gasper dan Koneko tawan oleh para penyihir.

"Gasper! Koneko-chan!" teriak Issei yang melihat mereka berdua di ikat.

"Rias-Buchou, Issei-senpai, maafkan aku yang tidak berguna ini." kata Gasper yang masih terikat dengan erat oleh lingkaran sihir.

"Kau bicara apa Gasper! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Lagi pula Naruto-san ada disini, dia kelihatan senang mendengar kabarmu." kata Rias yang tersenyum kearah Gasper.

"Naruto-niisan ada di sini." kata Gasper neteskan air mata, air mata kebahagiaan karena yang menolongnya dulu ada di sini.

"Ya, jadi mari kita lakukan Gasper, jangan buat Naruto-san bersedih, kamu itu laki-laki." kata Issei dengan gagah berani mengangkat tangan kirinya yang berbentuk sarung tangan naga berwarna merah.

_**[Boost!]**_

Sebuah suara muncul dari tangan kiri Issei yang berbentuk sarung tangan naga merah, "Maka dari itu kamu harus menjadi laki-laki yang kuat! _Ascalon_!" teriak Issei mengangkat tangan kirinya keatas.

_**[Blade!]**_

Sebuah pedang _Ascalon_ muncul di tangan kiri Issei kemudian tersenyum senang dengan apa yang akan di lakukannya.

"Jadi kau mau melawan kami?" tanya salah satu penyihir yang berada di tempat tawanan.

"Ya, tapi sebelum itu terima ini Gasper!" kata Issei menembakan _Ascalon_ yang sudah di aliri darahnya ke arah Gasper. Darah masuk kedalam mulut Gasper, tiba-tiba waktu yang berhenti berjalan kembali, Gasper berubah menjadi _**[Bats]**_ yang banyak dan menyerang para penyihir yang sempat menahannya.

"Issei-senpai! Sekarang waktunya!" teriak Gasper yang menghentikan semua penyihir wanita dengan _**[Forbidden Balor View]**_.

"Kerja bagus Gasper! Kali ini giliranku." kata Issei yang memegang semua penyihir wanita dengan tangan kanannya dan melompat kembali ke tempat awal, kemudian dengan senyum mesum Issei menjentikan jari tangannya.

_**"Dress Break!"**_

Pakaian para wanita penyihir hancur berkeping-keping karena terkena jurus pamungkas dari Issei, sementara yang melihat itu mengeluarkan senyuman mesumnya yang tingkat akut.

"Gasper! Kita adalah pasangan yang hebat!" kata Issei yang tersenyum mesum dan mencoba untuk meraba-raba Oppainya.

"Ya, Issei-senpai!" kata Gasper yang masih dalam wujud _**[Bats] **_di sebelah Issei.

"Akhirnya, akhirnya, aku bisa meremas oppai-oppai indah para gadis." kata Issei menerjang para wanita penyihir yang sudah telanjang tanpa busana.

_**Duagh!**_

"Mesum tidak di izinkan disini!" kata Koneko menghantam kepala Issei dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sementara Rias hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas perlakuan salah satu anggota keluarganya yang sangat mesum. "Baiklah sekarang kita keluar dari sini dan membantu yang lainnya."

"Ya Buchou!" teriak mereka bertiga.

Issei pun memakaikan gelang di lengan kiri Gasper untuk menahan kekuatan dari _'Forbidden Balor View'_ miliknya yang sangat sulit di kendalikan.

**OoOoO**

Sementara Naruto masih bertarung dengan Katerea dengan sengit, Naruto masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, sementara Katerea benar-benar marah karena Naruto nampaknya hanya mempermainkan dirinya.

"Bajingan kau bocah tengik!" kata Katerea mengangkat tangan kirinya dan muncul lingkaran sihir lalu muncul ular-ular yang mengelilingi tubuh Katerea, ular-ular pun hilang di gantikan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa dari Katerea.

"Ular? Jadi begitu ya." kata Naruto dengan santai karena aura yang di keluarkan Katerea bukan aura Iblis lagi, tapi aura yang bercampur dengan aura lain yang Naruto sedikit mengetahuinya.

"Rasakan ini bocah tengik!" umpat Karetea mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di depannya dan menembakan _**[Demonic Power]**_ yang cukup besar kearah Naruto.

Serangan tembakan _**[Demonic Power] **_Katerea melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto, tapi sayang Naruto masih berada di tempatnya dan memasang enam buah _**[Blood Shield]**_ di depannya, dan hanya menyisakan dua buah _**[Blood Shield]**_ di depannya karena empat dari enam hancur karena serangan Katerea.

"Hohoho, aura yang mengerikan, hanya saja aku ingin tahu siapa yang membantumu? Dan sejauh ini yang bisa mengeluarkan ular-ular hanya satu orang, apakah kamu meminta bantuan darinya Obaa-sama yang cantik." kata Naruto masih dalam posisi semula, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bocah, karena kau akan segera mati di tanganku!" teriak Katerea melancarkan serangan _**[Demonic Power] **_dengan membabi buta kearah Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya membuat _**[Blood Shield] **_untuk menghalau serangan dari Katerea, dan sesekali menyerang Katerea dengan _**[Blood Spear]**_ dan _**[Blood Arrow]**_. Tapi itu semua bisa di hindari Katerea dengan mudah.

Rias, Issei, Koneko, dan juga Gasper sudah berada di dalam pelindung yang di buat oleh tiga orang dari pemimpin masing-masing fraksi.

"Koneko, Issei! Kita bantu yang lain, dan Onii-sama tolong jaga Gasper." kata Rias yang keluar dari pelindung yang di buat oleh tiga orang pemimpin dari masing-masing fraksi.

"Ya Buchou!" kata Issei dan Koneko bersamaan dan keluar bersama Rias.

Keluarga Gremory, keluarga Sitri dan Irina mengalahkan para penyihir yang menyerang mereka.

"Akeno!" kata Rias membuat lingkaran _**[Power of Destruction]**_ dan melesat dengan cepat di atas para penyihir wanita.

"Ya Buchou! Mengaumlah!" kata Akeno yang mengeluarkan _**[Lightning]**_ dari langit dan menghantam lingkaran sihir _**[Power of Desctruction]**_ hingga menyebabkan serangan gabungan tersebut menghantam para penyihir wanita begitu banyak.

_**[Boost!]**_

Sarung tangan Issei mengeluarkan sebuah suara hingga kekuatan Issei meningkat dua kali lipat dan melepaskannya dengan salah satu jurusnya.

_**"Dragon Shot!"**_

Tembakan laser berwarna merah menghantam para penyihir wanita. Sedangkan Sona dan Tsubaki menyerang mereka dengan serangan gabungan yang di buat mereka berdua.

Di tempat Gasper yang melihat itu ingin juga membantu mereka dan melepaskan gelang yang di pakai di lengan kirinya, "Aku juga harus menjadi kuat, Naruto-oniisan melihatku, Rias-Buchou melihatku, dan juga yang lainnya." kata Gasper kemudian berteriak, "Naruto-oniisan! Rias-Buchou!"

Sebuah sinar menghancurkan pelindung dari _**Forbidden Balor View**_ yang di buat oleh Gasper karena paksaan hilang dan menyebabkan para Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh yang tadi diam saja sudah bisa bergerak lagi. Mereka semua menghajar para penyihir wanita di dekat mereka masing-masing.

Kembali lagi kepada Naruto yang merasakan itu hanya tersenyum bangga, karena Gasper sudah mulai sedikit berubah, "Kau hebat Gasper." kata Naruto kemudian memandang Katerea dengan dingin dan meningkatkan kekuatan spiritualnya yang begitu besar.

Sayap Naruto yang terbuat dari darah bertambah besar hingga hampir menutupi semua area kemudian sayap tersebut pecah menjadi puing-puing darah dan berubah menjadi beberapa _**[Blood Field].**_

_Blood Field _adalah sebuah serangan yang berbentuk angin tornado darah yang menyebabkan seseorang yang terkena serangan tersebut hancur tanpa bekas.

_**[Blood Field]**_ yang di ciptakan oleh Naruto melumat habis Katerea tanpa sisa sama sekali, yang terdengar adalah sebuat teriakan dan umpatan seperti _'Bangsat kau bocah kuning!'_ yang keluar dari mulut Katerea sesaat sebuat ajal menjemputnya. Naruto menghilangkan semua darah yang berada di area pertarungan mereka berada.

Bersamaan dengan itu gerbang teleportasi para penyihir pun berhasil di analisis dan di hilangkan oleh Grayfia, Para penyihir wanita sudah dapat di kalahkan oleh keluarga Gremory, keluarga Sitri, dan Irina.

Naruto berjalan kearah Gasper kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambutnya, "Kau hebat Gya-gaki." Gasper langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat atas perlakuan itu.

"Naruto-oniisan! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." Gasper mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan karena bertemu dengan penolongnya dulu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, bukankah kamu sekarang memiliki banyak teman." kata Naruto tersenyum kearah keluarga Gremory yang tidak jauh dari dirinya dan Gasper.

Akeno melihat itu langsung mendekati Naruto dan mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut, Naruto pun membalas ciuman Akeno tidak kalah lembut, ciuman itu hanya ciuman singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun." kata Akeno yang kini tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Akeno-hime." kata Naruto tidak kalah tersenyum dengan Akeno yang menyebabkan beberapa gadis yang berada di situ mengeluarkan semburat merah karena senyuman dari Naruto, tidak terkecuali Serafall yang merona hebat.

Azazel, Sirzechs dan Michael sudah menghapus sihir pelindungannya, mendekati Naruto tapi sayang sebuah tiang cahaya mengenai Azazel dari belakang, beruntung Azazel sempat mengaktifkan sihir pelindungan diri, Azazel melihat siapa yang menyerangnya.

"Ah aku sudah mulai menua. Vali?" tanya Azazel santai.

"Maaf Azazel, bagian disini nampaknya lebih menarik." kata Vali yang sekarang terbang dengan _Balance Breaker_ miliknya.

Issei yang melihat itu menatap Vali dengan tatapan marah, "Brengsek kau Vali!"

Naruto meninggalkan Akeno dan Gasper yanf berada di dekatnya lalu berjalan mendekati Azazel kemudian terbang dengan sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari darah dan berhadapan langsung dengan Vali, "Yo Vali, aku hanya ingin menanyakan bahwa perjalananku selama 2 tahun ini ada kaitannya dengan kelompok yang mengumpulkan orang-orang kuat dan berbahaya dari Tiga Fraksi, nama kelompoknya _Khaos Brigade_, apa kamu salah satunya Vali?" Naruto bertanya santai dengan wajah yang cukup santai pula.

"_Khaos Brigade_?" tanya Sirzechs tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Siapa kira-kira yang mampu mengumpulkan orang-orang kuat dari Tiga Fraksi?" tanya Serafall penuh tanda tanya dalam otaknya.

"Tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan _Ouroboros Dragon_, Ophis!" kata Naruto santai sambil memandang Vali yang masih terbang menggunakan _Balance Breaker_.

"Ophis, tidak mungkin!" kata Serafall terkejut karena Naruto menyebutkan nama Dragon yang memiliki kekuatan tiada batas.

Semua orang terkejut mendengar nama Ophis dari mulut Naruto, kecuali Azazel yang tahu bahwa ada sebuah organisasi kriminal yang bernama _Khaos Brigade_, dan para anggota keluarga Gremory lainnya yang tidak tahu tentang Ophis hanya mendengarkan dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau benar Naruto, aku memang bekerja untuk Ophis, tapi kami tidak berniat untuk menguasai dunia." kata Vali dengan santai.

"Ku kira kalian ingin menguasai dunia, karena aku melihat Katerea yang merupakan keturunan _Maou_ _Leviathan_ terdahulu telah di curi jabatannya menyerang kita semua yang berada disini, bukan begitu Vali Lucifer." kata Naruto menyebutkan nama asli dari Vali.

Mendengar Naruto menyebutkan nama Lucifer membuat semua orang kaget karena Maou Satan lama mempunyai keturunan, mereka mengira keturunan Lucifer sudah musnah. Vali sedikit terkejut bahwa Naruto mengetahui jati dirinya yang merupakan keturunan Lucifer, tapi ekspresi keterkejutannya dapat di tutup oleh tubuh Armor _Balance Breaker_ yang dia kenakan.

"Ada apa? Kau terkejut aku bisa tahu kau keturunan Lucifer? Tapi ya bisa di bilang kau berbeda dengan si tua bangka itu." kata Naruto santai menyebutkan seseorang yang hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tidak perlu tahu dari mana kamu tahu tentang ku Naruto, hanya saja jangan sebut nama orang tua bau tanah itu lagi, aku muak dengannya." Vali tidak suka jika Naruto mengingat-ingat tentang orang itu.

Naruto dan Vali turun dari udara mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, dan sebelum pembicaraan berjalan lebih jauh sebuah perisai yang di buat oleh untuk melindungi Kuoh Academy pecah dan memperlihatkan sosok yang datang dari atas dan berdiri di sebelah Vali, sosok tersebut terlihat muda dan membawa sebuah tongkat yang sepertinya adalah senjatanya.

"Vali kita harus mundur terlebih dahulu, keadaan markas sangat kacau." kata sosok tersebut atau sebut saja namanya adalah Bikou yang merupakan keturunan dari Sun Wukong.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Issei pensaran karena penampilannya seperti raja kera yang ada di cerita-cerita.

Naruto melirik Issei dan tersenyum, "Dia adalah Bikou sang raja kera keturunan dari Sun Wukong, atau kau bisa menyebutnya dengan Son Goku." Naruto memberitahu identitas dari orang yang baru saja datang dan berdiri di sebelah Vali.

"Son Goku!" kaget Issei karena Son Goku benar-benar ada.

"Ah Naruto-san kita bertemu lagi. Dan yang berwajah mesum itu pasti _Sekiryuutei_, senang bertemu denganmu _Sekiryuutei_." Bikou memutar-mutar tongkatnya lalu menghentakannya ke bawah, sebuah lingkaran sihir terbentuk di tempat mereka berdiri.

"Naruto kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, dan kau _Sekiryuutei_ jadilah lebih kuat, karena aku tidak suka jika rivalku nanti lemah seperti dirimu. Sampai jumpa lagi semuanya." setelah mengucapkan itu Vali dan Bikou menghilang di dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut.

Akhirnya perdamaian antar Tiga Fraksi terbentuk, kelompok Gremory akhirnya tahu siapa itu Ophis, sementara Issei mengepalkan tangannya karena dirinya memang lemah dan merasa terhina dengan ucapan dari Vali dan bertekat akan lebih kuat lagi dari sekarang. Dan mungkin sebagai awal harus bisa mencapai _Balance Breaker _tanpa menggunakan gelang yang saat ini masih di pakainya.

Issei berjalan mendekati Azazel lalu melepas gelang tersebut dan berkata, "Maaf Azazel-san, aku tidak bisa memakai ini lagi, aku akan berlatih dengan giat mulai saat ini dan targetku adalah mengalahkan Vali." ujar Issei mantap.

Kelompok Gremory yang mendengar itu tersenyum karena Issei mempunyai tekat menjadi kuat karena merasa tertantang dengan ucapan Vali dan impiannya untuk menjadi Iblis kelas atas dan membuat harem akan di jadikan semangatnya dalam latihan nanti. Naruto mendekati Issei dan menepuk pundaknya, Issei pun berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau akan menjadi kuat dan bisa mengalahkan Vali, dan yang terpenting kamu adalah ujung tombak kelompok Gremory saat nanti di _Rating Game_." kata Naruto tersenyum kearah Issei dan membuat Issei lebih percaya diri lagi.

Naruto sering menonton _Rating Game_ di saluran khusus Iblis, karena menurut Naruto _Rating Game_ sangat menarik dan Naruto ingin melihat kelompok Gremory yang dimana terdapat Akeno sang kekasih tercinta berada memenangkan _Rating Game_ resmi nanti, Naruto juga menonton _Rating Game_ antara kelompok Gremory dan kelompok Riser, walau hasilnya kelompok Gremory kalah tapi Naruto yakin suatu saat kelompok Gremory bisa berada di puncak suatu saat nanti, dan hanya perlu beberapa latihan.

"Nah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Naruto kau mau ikut apa tidak?" tanya Azazel memasukan gelang yang di berikan kembali oleh Issei padanya.

"Sepertinya aku masih berada di sini dulu untuk sementara." jawab Naruto santai.

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Selamat bersenang-senang." kata Azazel berjalan meninggalkan Kuoh Academy dan para Malaikat Jatuh lainnya yang sudah menghilang menggunakan sihir teleportasi mereka masing-masing.

"Baiklah Sirzechs-dono kami juga pergi dulu." kata Michael berpamitan kepada Sirzechs dan yang lainnya kemudian meninggalkan Kuoh Academy bersama Irina dan para Malaikat lainnya.

Semuanya pun meninggalkan Kuoh Academy, kelompok Sitri pun akan membangun sekolah kembali bersama para Iblis lainnya karena sedikit hancur karena pertarungan dengan pihak _Khaos Brigade_. Naruto juga pamit dan mengajak Akeno untuk menuju apartemen miliknya setelah minta izin dari Rias dan berjalan kearah Gasper lalu mengacak rambut Gasper kemudian tersenyum lembut karena Gasper sudah di anggap adik oleh Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction saya, semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini.**

**.**

**Keterangan :**

• **Blood Shield** : Sebuah perisai yang terbentuk dari darah yang mampu menahan serangan-serangan dari lawannya.

• **Blood Arrow** : sebuah anak panah yang terbentuk dari darah dan tajamnya hampir sama dengan panah cahaya.

• **Demonic Power** : serangan basis bagi para Iblis sekelas _Ultimate-Class Devils_. Biasanya berbentuk gelombang energi iblis yang sangat besar.


End file.
